The present invention relates to a four bar mounting linkage for mounting a mower housing to a prime mover, such as a skid steer loader. The linkage controls pivoting of the mower housing about horizontal axes, and transfers weight to the prime mover as the mower housing pivots, as well as providing for automatic shut off of a motor driving mower cutter blades when the front of the housing tilts up a certain number of degrees or is raised a selected distance.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,117 shows a rotary mower mounted onto a skid steer loader with an automatic engine cutoff. The mounting linkage is connected to the mower housing about a single horizontal pivot axis.
The present invention relates to a four bar linkage for mounting a mower of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,117, to include the feature of the automatic shut off when the mower is raised a predetermined distance, and also provides for a mounting that results in weight transfer and limits the amount of rearward tilting of the mower.